


Kinks

by gentlewhumping



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short One Shot, Sub Spencer Reid, Talking During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewhumping/pseuds/gentlewhumping
Summary: A look into Spencer and Derek's relationshipaka;  Spencer's constant babbling is the root cause of a lot of their kink explorationaaka;  Spencer is open-minded in the bedroom, but has one little thing he's a bit embarrassed ofaaaka;  Derek best boyfriend <3
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 21
Kudos: 397





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; please be gentle I don't know how to write sex scenes but I'm trying to learn

Spencer was the type to talk during sex. Of course, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure that out, as he’s the type to talk during, well, anything.

He’d usually start out strong, firing off rapid semi-relevant information as he always did, before melting into much less coherent yet equally wordy strings of compliments that would in turn devolve into what could barely be considered words. For example, one moment he might be rambling about how weather affect one’s libido, and that’s why Derek was especially interested that day, but then a minute later revert to simply spouting endearing praises in the most decorous form of sex talk Derek had ever experienced, saying such things as ‘I can't get enough of you, I love you, you are the most gorgeous thing to me, we should probably move to the bed, remind me again what it feels like to be in your arms, you are the only one for me…’ before only being able to say 'please,' 'Derek,' or 'ah,' in various orders. 

Derek had joked more than once that dating Spencer gave him a bigger head than he already had, and once said in front of Emily and Penelope that he practically had a Pavlovian response to Spencer’s voice by that point. Spencer had been nonplussed enough by that public admittance to actually leave the room to compose himself.

And of course, as is the way of it, every now and then Spencer would say something ridiculous during sex, simply letting the words fall out of his mouth thoughtlessly between moans and breathless kisses.

Once, he had commented on refractory periods, stating too-casually for his position straddling Derek's hips that he wished Derek’s was shorter like his. Derek (with minimal embarrassment, might he add) came ridiculously quickly after hearing that, and promptly set to testing Spencer’s self-proclaimed short refractory period for himself. (It was a long night. Spencer called out of work the next day, for the first time in two years.)

On another occasion, Spencer had babbled semi-intelligible sentences about the psychology behind choking/asphyxiation kinks. Derek slowed down that time, draping himself closely over Spencer and telling him, “If that’s your way of implying you want me to choke you, baby, all you have to do is ask.” That time it was Spencer who came quickly, but thanks to his recently discovered practically non-existent refractory period, they got to experiment with some very light choking. (They were both very aware of the risks involved in breath play, and neither were fond of the idea of accidentally causing real injury.)

Then there was the time Spencer blurted out an almost poetic string of the most vulgar (and simply most in general) expletives Derek had ever heard from Spencer, the first time they tried edging. “Ah, ah, ah- d- DAMNIT, fuck, sonovabitch, p- please, Der- rek, holy shit please just let me- fuck, let me _finish_ godamnit, I- I can’t fucking-” Spencer had been a handful to calm down then, squirming and shaking and babbling. Derek finally brought him over the edge, quickly but gently, not wanting to push him into actual discomfort. Spencer was soon apologizing for his vulgarity, but Derek shut that down, insisting it had been nothing short of incredibly attractive. Spencer wanted to immediately fall asleep after that, but Derek coaxed him into cleaning up first, something that Spencer was normally the first one to suggest they do. The following morning, Spencer had made it very clear that in the future, that particular sexual escapade would be for special occasions only, and with ample prior warning so Spencer’s head wouldn’t spin right off his body.

None of these instances of Spencer running his mouth matched up to the sheer panic induced by one particular occasion when his brain and his mouth were disconnected by miles. If they had been (connected, that is), Spencer would have never allowed that single word to cross his lips in a million years. It had wriggled it’s way into a string of normalcy quite sneakily.

“Ah, Derek, p-please, D- ah, right there! Fa- ah, oh oh fuck, faster D- addy, please I-” The words died on his lips at the same time as Derek’s movements stuttered and paused. “Oh no,” Spencer gasped in the faintest of tones, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

“What'd you call me?” Derek asked, looking down at Spencer. He didn’t have much room to hide, as Derek was stretched out over him, pinning Spencer’s arms on either side of his head. 

Yep, nowhere to hide his increasingly reddening face.

“N- nothing!” Spencer practically squeaked. “I don’t- That is, I didn’t mean-" He cut off with a shudder and a moan as Derek started moving again, only this time ridiculously slowly. Spencer started squirming his hips, trying to encourage Derek to move faster, but instead he simply took both of Spencer's wrists in one hand over his head, and used his other to pin Spencer's hips. Spencer tossed his head back, whining at the ceiling. "Oh, Derek, you can't- It's-"

"What did you _call_ me?" Derek repeated, refusing to pick up the pace despite his own desperate need. He was making a point, damnit, and he wasn't gonna be the one to give in (even if he himself wasn't one hundred percent sure how to articulate what that point was).

"S- sorry, I just-"

"I didn't ask you to apologize, baby," Derek said softly, leaning in to give Spencer a gentle reassuring peck. That wasn’t what it was about at all, quite the opposite in fact.

Derek rolled his hips just so, and Spencer’s lower back arched in response, drawing a sound out of Spencer that made Derek feel a bit heady. Spencer glanced at Derek before screwing his eyes shut, angling his blush stained face away, and saying in a high, hitched voice, “ _Please_ , j- just fuck me, daddy.”

Spencer was so cute, face scrunched up in concentration, little gasping breaths in reaction to any little movement on Derek’s part. He didn’t hesitate to oblige the request, drawing those lovely ‘ah ah ah’ sounds out of Spencer.

Then he did what in the FBI could be referred to as ‘taking a calculated risk,’ and in normal situations referred to as ‘thinking with his dick.’ He pulled his lips as close to Spencer ‘s ear as he could given their current arrangement and murmured sweetly, “Good boy.”

Spencer’s climax hit hard and, frankly, abruptly, undeniably due to his words, Derek swearing at the sudden tightness as Spencer’s body tensed, and his own release came not far behind. Both men laid there for a long minute, simply catching their breaths and basking in the after-sex feeling of having jelly for bones.

And then Derek was landing kisses on Spencer’s shoulder, soft little fluttering things, wrapping his arms around Spencer’s waist, holding him close.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asked.

“Not particularly,” Spencer replied.

The two of them had done plenty of things together, just trying out new things with one another, but it was always open and rather easy. Spencer’s reaction to his obviously accidental slip was definitely a loud and clear indication that it was a delicate topic for him. That was okay. They could talk about it if and when Spencer was ready.

“But I can keep calling you ‘good boy,’ can’t I?” Derek asked playfully. “Because if I had known I’d get that kind of response…”

Spencer gave a visible, slightly exaggerated, shudder. “I have a feeling you’re going to use your newfound knowledge to your advantage.”

Derek laughed. “Oh, absolutely.”


End file.
